


Убогий мир, дома — могилы

by h_Ronnia



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Ronnia/pseuds/h_Ronnia
Summary: Бета -Собака серая





	Убогий мир, дома — могилы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ниггер видит его издалека и застывает, косясь на поле, прикидывает, докричится ли до папаши, если что. Патрик щурится от солнца, зная — не докричится, слишком уж шумно там, в кабине. Но ему не до Хэнлонов, и он нарочито медленно отворачивается. Шины велосипеда робко скребут гравий, но, приближаясь, черномазый лузер свозит велик подальше в траву. Патрик не шевелится. Краем глаза он продолжает наблюдать, как ползает среди побегов кукурузы неповоротливый старый комбайн. Его металлические жвала грызут землю. В этом году рано захолодало. Мама мчалась за ним полмили, чтоб убедить захватить шапку. Патрика иногда очень забавляет, как все вокруг не догоняют, что только он здесь контролирует, когда ему болеть, а когда бить. И раз так, на секунду он колеблется, представляя, как Генри восхищённо присвистнет, притащи ему Патрик, скажем, клок этого чёрного уха или даже палец. Да, палец лучше. 

Патрик даёт Хэнлону свалить. И остаётся один на поваленном грозой дереве, пока урчание комбайна не глохнет вдали, потому что ниггерский папашка торопится домой.

Колючие срезы кукурузы мёрзло хрустят под сапогами. Патрик застывает на середине поля. Солнце втекает за горизонт, огромное, красное, как кусок свежего мяса, и брызги его, перемолотые лучи, расплываются по земле. Патрик улыбается. 

Сейчас.

Патрик не верит своим глазам. Да нет, обычно его фантазии не хватает, чтоб добавить в мир именно такую деталь. Птица подходит. Она достаточно большая, чтоб в её чёрных блестящих глазах Патрик смог разглядеть своё отражение, одутловатое, искажённое, и собственные блестящие глаза. Она дышит быстро, и грудь, серая, вроде серая, издаёт надсадный скрип от каждого вдоха. Она определённо издыхает, и он бы всё отдал, чтоб посмотреть, если бы не ебучий комендантский час. Он не отводит глаз, нащупывая болтающуюся за спиной пустую сумку. Учебники... Кажется, он выбросил их. Да, утром они ещё были. Мама засунула свои блевотные кукурузные лепёшки поверх них. Лепёшки и сейчас валяются на дне, спрессованные и сочащиеся жиром, потому что Генри сегодня не пришёл в школу. Патрик поднимает птицу максимально аккуратно. Она бьётся и взволнованно пищит. Её когти путаются в растрёпанных нитках. Он даёт ей стащить свой напульсник и вместе с ним укладывает в сумку. Весь обратный путь до дома Патрик ощущает её слабое трепыхание бедром и отчётливее — низом живота. 

Родители уже сидят перед телевизором, когда он входит в гостиную. Целует маму в затылок. Она ласково трётся щекой о его запястье. На её светлых волосах остаются подтёки крови. Патрик торопливо прикрывает повреждённые вены другой рукой и спрашивает, остались ли у них кукурузные лепёшки. Мама смотрит на него виновато, и у Патрика опять сводит в паху. Она обещает приготовить ему на завтрак целую гору, если он и правда хочет.

Он с особым наслаждением забирает с полки на кухне початую упаковку муки, а вторую, закрытую, вспарывает над раковиной. Белые хлопья рассыпаются по всей кухне. Он прихлопывает по царапинам на руке перепачканной в муке ладонью, и кровь правда останавливается. Ему нужно переодеться, вымыть здесь пол и подумать, что завтра выторговать у мамочки на Рождество в обмен на облом с завтраком.

Это определённо хороший день.

Папаша хранит банки с формалином подальше от света и, что важнее, — от глаз покупателей. Несколько раз Патрик помогал ему разбавить засохшую краску и уже брал отсюда пару-тройку баночек для Генри. Ему не нравилось, что тот делает, но нравилось, каким на диво податливым тот становился потом. Такого Генри Патрику ничего не стоило уболтать поразвлечься иначе. Без Вика и Рыгало. Правда, пока не без рук.

Птица ещё жива, и Патрик смотрит на неё раздражённо. Она умирает совершенно неинтересно. Он сердито сыплет мукой поверх её вспоротого бороной брюха. Мука оседает на зеленоватые стебли кишок. Её внутренности — целый мир, затерянные пёстрые джунгли, и это прекрасно. Её крылья вдруг бьют по верстаку с такой силой, что едва не сбивают лампу. Патрик шипит и вынимает проволоку из кармана. Крюк немного надломился. Но он легко вправляет его. Дурацкая птица бьётся так, что её хвост чуть не остаётся у Патрика в руке. Это плохо. Он не хочет возиться дольше и клеить перья. Эти дурацкие перья и так у неё есть! Сложно всунуть в крюк ей в кишечник, да так, чтоб не порвать ещё в паре мест — он не хочет возиться и зашивать порезы, которых не должно быть. Пару раз он промазывает, чёртова дура верещит и — щиплет его клювом за ожог. Оставленный Генри. Она... Портит, блядь, его шрам.

Пелена перед глазами рассеивается, когда птица уже наконец-то не дышит. Сучью дрянь больше нельзя использовать. Он яростно пинает мокрый пернатый комок в другой угол подсобки и садится на пол. Все мысы сапог у него в дерьме из зёрен кукурузы. Руки дрожат, и нос щиплет от бессилия. И страха.

Лампочка отбрасывает на пол круглые жёлтые пятна. Патрик ёжится, вдруг поняв, как здесь темно и неуютно. 

…Разве папаша Заики Билли не трепался перед прилавком, что шкура лучше сохраняется, если подержать тушу в холодильнике, что он собирается сделать для своей жёнушки лисье манто и...

Патрик вскакивает. Срать на манто. Все эти планы людей в своей голове он мог и перенести. Важнее другое.

Разве вчера, рыская по свалке, они с Генри не натыкались на холодильник?..


End file.
